Marriage
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: What if Magnus hadn't come to Alec's wedding. P.S. It's sad Alec dies eventually
1. New Beginnings

Summary: What if Magnus didn't show up at Alec's wedding. It's sad, like majorly sad.

* * *

'Endings are not always happy.' Alec thought as he watched Lydia approach, she looked beautiful, in the same way Alec knew Isabelle and Clary were beautiful, but he knew he'd never be able to love her like a man was meant to love his wife, the way his mother and father assured him would come in time.

Alec took Lydia's hand in his and let her place her gift on his wrist before he placed his around her neck and then she was lighting her Stele and marking his hand with the Wedded Rune and he did the same.

A steady thrumming blocked his hearing as the Silent Brother announced them as husband and wife, the sound in his ears beating in time with his racing heart and he glanced at his smiling wife and forced a matching one as his heart slowed but the thrumming continued while they walked down the aisle towards where the reception would be held.

Lydia's parents congradulated them first and then his mother was hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you, Alexander." SHe told him with a smile which he returned, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, not that his mother noticed or cared.

"I can't wait to be a grandfather." His father said as he shook Alec's hand.

Alec's heart stopped for a moment as he realized what being married meant to his parents.

"We'll talk about that later, we're not rushing." Lydia told them and Alec forced himself to breath again as his parents moved on and Isabelle and Jace replaced them.

"Alec." Jace began, "Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Jace." Alec said as he hugged his Parabatai.

"I can feel other wise, buddy." Jace whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine, I have to be." ALec returned as he pulled away to hug Izzy.

"I'm sorry, Alec." Izzy said softly.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"I thought he'd come."Izzy said, stepping back.

Alec frowned in confusion.

"Magnus." Izzy elaborated.

Alec's eyes darted to his wife but she was seemingly wrapped up in a conversation with a Clave Representative and Alec allowed himself monet to imagine what his life moght have been like if Magnus had shown up.

Jace looke startled at the surge of happiness from Alec and just as suddenly as is had come it was gone as Alec shook his head.

"It's best that he didn't." Alec lied, "It's better this way."

"Aled..." Izzy tried.

"Izzy, we have other people to greet and thank for coming."

"Okay, Alec." Izzy said and moved along for others to take her place.

There were congradulations from Clary and Simon, words of honoring family from the Clave representatives and other things but Alec couldn't remember them for the life of him and soon enough Lydia was escaping, dragging him along among laughs and giggles from the guests.

They made it to the room they'd been given for their new married life together and Alec couldn't breath when Lydia shut the door behind her.

"Alec, calm down, nothing has to happen." Lydia said softly as she hugged him.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Alec told her quietly.

"That's alright, we'll do invetro for children then." Lydia decided as she sat on the bed.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Lydia smiled sadly, "I wish you'd had the chance to be happy."

"I can be happy with you." Alec insisted, "I can try."

"But not the way Magnus could have made you happy."

"He said he wouldn't ask again." Alec curled his arms around himself, "I didn't expect him to chase after me."

"But you wanted him to."

"I..." Alec didn't know what to say as he sat beside her.

"You wanted someone to want you and try for you." Lydia said quietly, "I know how that feels."

"I always knew I couldn't have what I wanted." Alec whispered.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Alec's shoulders, "You can cry, I won't tell, mourn what you've lost. I understand it's okay, Alec."

And Alec let himself cry, for himself, for the chance at happiness he'd given up for his siblings to be happy and free, for his parents and thrie honor and for the lie the Clave had forced him to make, keep, and live.


	2. Realizations

Summary: Married life.

* * *

Alec woke hours later, his back to Lydia and as he sat up he glanced at her, still dressed in her wedding gown atop the covers, and he sighed, this was his reality now.

He scrubbed his eyes, forcing the lingering images of his dream from his mind, a dream about a laughing Magnus and breakfast in bed, summoned from who knew where.

Alec rose from the bed and went to collect breakfast for himself and his wife, ignoring the stares, hoots and hollars from the other Shadowhunters.

Alec closed his eyes when he reached the kitchen and took several deep breaths before he began making breakfast and then he took the food back to their room.

"Morning." Lydia said as Alec entered the room.

"Morning." Alec returned.

"We should make an appointment for the Clinic." Lydia said as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Why?" Alec asked.

Lydia stared at him a long moment, "A fertility Clinic, Alec."

Alec's eyes widened in terror.

"We'll tell our parents that it's just a precaution, nothing more." Lydia explained, "Afterall, Shadowhunters live short lives, I should know."

"Okay." Alec whispered.

* * *

Lydia stared at her husband while he picked at his food, not actualy eating more than a couple bites. As she watched him she wondered how such a tall man could make himself look so small and at the very back of her mind, the part that had told her what a bad idea this marriage was, whispered a depressing thought, would Alec even have the strength to persist in their marriage long enough to see their children born?

Lydia pushed the thought away and forced herself to focus on the now, she and Alec would be running the Institite now, their morning Honeymoon nearly finished.

The next few months Lydia watched her husband drift away from his family, he never spoke to his parents unless neccessary and after an explosive shouting match with Jace Wayland anbout Clarissa Fairchild, didn't speak with his Parabatai, blocking their connection until Jace couldn't feel even the slightest emotion. Jace had come to her concerned and Alec refused to comment.

Isabelle tried but she couldn't bare the sight of the Ghost her brother had become and was gone on information gathering missions more often than not.

And Alec would stare longingly when Magnus Bane showed up at the Institute for one thing or another but the Warlock didn't seem to notice how he shattered Alec whenever he appeared, like food just out of reach for a starving man.

* * *

"We need to talk." Lydia said as she entered Alec's office.

Alec looked at Lydia and set aside his current stack of paperwork and motioned her to sit.

"What do you need, darling?" Alec asked, they had agreed on three terms of affectin each in order to cast the illusion that they were falling for one another but Alec's eyes always dimmed a little further when he spoke them.

"When was the last time you slept?" LYdia asked, "You haven't been coming back to our room."

"There's just so much work to be done." Alec tried.

"You've been patrolling area where Downworlders reported being treated unfairly by Nephilim." Lydia interrupted.

Alec scrubbed his face with his hand, "I know, I... Jace and Simon have started dating and I want them to be able to be together without being outcast from both sides."

"You are the one that petitioned the Clave for more lenient restrictions for Downworlder intermarriages and same-sex relationships." Lydia realized.

"I can't do anything for me but I can help them, I even invited the Downworlder leaders to a neutral place to form a Downworlder Council."

"I assume I will be the Nephilim representation." Lydia said.

Alec nodded, "I don't know if I could make it through one since he'd be there."

Lydia nodded understandingly, "I understand, Alec, where will the meeting be?"

"That's up to you, just not here, they would't feel comfortable or safe here."

"This is great work, Alec, but if you keep on the way you are you'll run yourself into the ground."

"Someone has to do it and the others don't listen to you the way they do me, I'll be fine, Lydia."

Lydia looked at Alec and knew it was a lie, one Alec had been telling himself since their wedding.

"I'm going to the Clinic tomorrow, my parents are pressuring me for children." Lydia lied, she hoped that a child would help some spark left in Alec become the fire she'd seen before they'd married.

"Alright, do you want me...?"Alec looked sick even asking and Lydia knew that his child would not be enough, their marriage was just a long , slow, torturous death for Alec and now they both knew it.

"No, I'll be fine alone, worry about your Downworlders." Lydia told him as she stood.

"Lydia-" Alec started as he stood as well.

"It's okay, Alec, it's good work, neccessary work. Be safe." Lydia interrupted and left, left Alec in his office, looking more lost than before.


	3. A baby

Summary: A baby is born.

* * *

Lydia walked out of the Clinic sure that she would be having morning sickness in a few months, already mentally re-adjusting her schedual to make sure she wasn't in too much danger.

Entering her room she saw a crisp envelope on her pillow and inside found her new schedual, it seemed that Alec was on the same page as her.

* * *

Alec couldn't breath, couldn't manage to expand his lungs as the tiny baby was set in his arms and he wondered how he and Lydia could have made something so precious.

Lydia was watching him tiredly, propped up on the pillows. For now it was just them but the others would want entrance soon.

Isabelle with her look of both joy and disappointment, she and Jace were still waiting for Alec to come to his senses and chase after Magnus and Alec wanted to but Jace was happy with Simon and Izzy with Clary and Alec couldn't risk his work with getting it approved by the Clave by doing what his heart begged him to.

"You two should sneak out." Lydia said softly, "I'm going to tell them that I want to sleep with my new family and to come back in a day or two."

"Why would i leave?" Alec asked.

"You know why, Alec."

"I..."

"Just go, do something for you, Alec, for once just be selfish." Lydia said.

Alec took a breath, "We'll be back in the morning."

Alec cradled the baby in one arm as he collected the diaper bag and snuck out of the Institute.


	4. Godfather

Summary: In which Magnus makes an appearence.

* * *

Alec hesitated outside of Magnus' loft before knocking.

"WHO DARES TO DESTURB-" Magnus stopped speaking as he stared at the man at his door.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see, I just... I needed...I wanted, This was a mistake." Alec said and took a step back.

"Alexander, come in and who is this?" Magnus asked as he cooed at the baby.

"My daughter." Alec said softly.

Magnus froze as he wiggled his fingers at the baby.

"I wanted to ask you something." Alec said.

"You know my prices, ALexander." Magnus said.

Alec shoo his head, "Nothing like that, I can't leave Lydia, I... my parents promised they wouldn't force Jace of Izzy to get married if I did, my marriage to Lydia allows them to love who they want and I can't take that from them. In a few months they'll be able to marry Simon and Clary if that's what they want, the Clave will aknowledge it same as a male/f emale Shadowhunter union, I can't risk that by leaving Lydia, no matter how much it kills me not to."

"Alexander." Magnus whispered heartbreakingly.

"Just, I want you to be Maggie's Godfather." Alec said quietly, "Please, I can't offer you anything but this."

Magnus took Alec's face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe the man's tears from his cheeks.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry."

Alec fell into Magnus' embrace, careful not to crush the baby between them, and let the man hold him gently, like he was a precious thing to be careful with, as he sobbed, "Why didn't you come? By the Angelm why didn't you save me from them?"

"Because I was a fool." Magnus whispered into Alec's hair, "Come, you should sleep, you look like you could fall asleep any momnet, Maggie will be fine, I've taken care of babies before." Magnus sienced ALec's protests, "And I should get to know my Goddaughter. How old is she?"

"She was born about three hours ago, you're the second person after me to hold her." Alec said as the Warlock took the tiny being from Alec and tucked the Shadowhunter into Magnus' bed.

Magnus' eyes softened, "Alexander." He breathed.

"I love you, Magnus, I know it doesn't mean a whole lot considering my position, but I do, I really do." Alec murmured as he drifted to sleep.


	5. Magnus

Summary:Magnus ponders the man in his bed and learns something that breaks his heart.

* * *

Magnus stared at the man in his bed, even asleep Alexander looked exhausted and broken in a way Magnus knew no magic could fix.

It had been a mistake not going to Alexander's wedding and now Magnus realized it.

Alexander was dying, perhaps not physically but his soulwas dying and once it was finally extinguished it would only be a matter of time before the body followed.

Looking at Alexander in his bed Magnus hardly recognized the man who had stuttered when he had been flirted with and he wondered how his family had let it get this far, let Alexander break into such tiny pieces. Then Magnus realized that Jace and Isabelle had been so absorbed in their own relationships the last few months that they hadn't even mentioned Alexander and Lydia only mentioned offical business during their Council meetings and Magnus tended to avoid seeing or being around Alexander if he had business at the Institute.

Magnus' heart hurt looking at at Alexander knowing that the man in the bed was sacrificing his own happiness for his siblings' and that Magnus might have been Alexander's happiness.

The baby in his arms whimpered and Alexander's eyes twitched and he reached out as if to get up and sooth the baby.

Magnus pet Alexander's hair gently, sitting next to the man in his bed, "Shh, we're alright."

"Magnus?" Alexander slurred, "'S'a dream?"

"Shh, you're safe." Magnus murmured.

"Baby's crying, Magnus, I need to get them... They'll wake their brother." Alexander muttered as he struggled up.

"Alexander." Magnus said softly, as he realized that Alexander wasn't quite awake and that he dreamed about having a family with Magnus, "I've got them, sweetheart, just rest, you have work in the morning."

"M'kay." Alexander settled, "'Love you, Magnus, cam't wait to marry you."

Magnus put his free hand over his mouth to stifle a sob, taking a deep breath befoe answering, "Neither can I, Alexander."

"Mmmm." Alexander sighed as he snuggled deeper into Magnus' pillows.

Magnus swallowed harshly and looked down at the baby in his arms. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes, but all babies had blue eyes at birth, there was eyery chance they could change.

"Let's see what has you so upset, hmm?" Magnus mumured, "And let your Daddy rest."

Magnus stood to leave the room making sure nothing would desturb Alexander as they left.


	6. Alec

Summary:

* * *

Alec woke slowly, his body aching as it always did lately, his heart heavy and broken in his chest, even as it beat to keep him alive.

'A few months more.' Alec thought, 'Just a few months more, then I can let go.' He promised himself as he sat up.

In a few months the Clave would finalize their Marriage Equality Law allowing Shadowhunters of the same sex to marry under their Laws as well as Downworlders and Shadowhunters to marry eachother, Shadowhunter and Mundane marriage had been petitioned as well but that had been shot down immediatly as Alec had thought it would. But Izzy would have the option to marry Clarry and Jace could marry Simon and maybe Simon could help stabalise Jace when Alec let himself go.

Alec looked around and realized that he was not in the room he shared with Lydia, for one the sheets beneath his fingers were red silk, for two the room was larger than their quarters even with the added nursery for the baby.

"Maggie!" Alec cried and stumbled from the bed.

"Alexander?" Magnus' voice called questioningly.

Alec knelt on the floor beside the bed and calmed his racing heart.

"Alexander." Magnus said as he looked at the man on his bedroom floor, "What happened?"

Alec shook his head and clutched at Magnus.

"Maggie is fine, she's sleeping in the guest room. I've also called Lydia to let her know that you were staying here, she seemed quite releaved that you were sleeping and promised to keep the families away fro another two days." Magnus explained as he helped Alexander up.

"How...how long have I been asleep?" Alec croaked.

"So far?" Magnus asked, "About twelve hours."

"By the Angel." Alec scrubbed his face with his hand, "I have to go. I have meeting with the Clave and I need to make sure the right people are patroling the right areas."

"You need rest, Alexander." Magnus said loudly.

'I'll rest when I'm dead.' Alec thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"The Shadowhunters know that you became a father yesterday, according to Lydia your parents arrived to not only see the baby but to run the Institute while you two have 'Baby bonding time' they called it."

"They'll ruin eveything I've been working on." Alec said in horror.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked as Alec started towards the guest bedroom, "Alexander?"

"I've been working on a tolerence campaign." Alec admitted as he collected Maggie's things into her diaper bag.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Only Shadowhunters who have proved to be neutral in their dealings with Downworlders have been allowed to patrol where Downworlders live or are present, the rest I've been giving rather shit assignments. Izzy, Clary ad Jace handle the Downworlder cases, not that they've noticed." Alec muttered.

"My parents won't care, they still hate Downworlders and I doubt that will change." Alec sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Magnus watched Alec collect his daughter and head to the door.

"Alexander?" Magnus called, "What is Maggie short for, I refuse to believe you named your daughter just Maggie."

Alec glanced back at Maguns, "It's short for Magna."

Magnus' eyes teared up, "You named her after me?"

Alec nodded, "Lydia suggested it and I couldn't say no."

"Alexander." Magnus put his hands on ALec's cheeks, wiping the Shadowhunter's tears away with his thumbs, "You and Magna are always welcome here if you need a break or just to visit, do you understand?"

Alec took a shaky breath and nodded.

Magnus pulled his hands away and chose to ignore the way Alec tied to follow them before stepping back.

"Would you like a portal?" Magnus offered.

Alec nodded, "I- We snuck out to see you."

Magnus smiled softly, "Lydia had to collect a payment from your rooms, so I know where it is."

Magnus created the portal, "Be safe, Alexander."

Alec tried a smiled, "I'll try, the portal won't effect Maggie, will it?"

"She'll be fine." Magnus assured him, and stepped closer to coo at his goddaughter, "I'll see you soon, you little cutie, be good for your mother ad Daddy."

Alec stared with an aching heart as the High Warlock cooed at his daughter.

"Goodbye." Magnus said as Alec stepped through the portal.

Lydia looked surprised when he entered their rooms through the portal, "I thought you'd stay longer." Was all she said as Alec handed Maggie to her.

"I have things I need to take care of."

"Your parents..."

"Don't care about what is right or the Downworld." Alec interrupted. "Take all the time you need, Lydia, I've got everything under control."

Lydia looked after Alec with sad eyes as he left before looking at little Magna Lightwood.

"You should have been theirs." She whispered, "A little Lightwood-Bane, or just Bane, there's every chance Mayrse and Robert would refuse to give the Lightwood name to a Downworlder. I'm sorry your Daddy is broken , I'm sorry his people broke him before you could see what a great man he used to be."


	7. Endings

Summary: The Law

* * *

Alec stared at the Ruling blankly. Every Institute had received a copy to post in view and they were supposed to read it to their people but all Alec could do was stare. He'd done it, it was Law for Isabelle and Clary to marry if they wanted, Law for Jace and Simon too.

Alec stood, grabbing the dest to steady himself as his vision filled with blck spots, he shook them away, he had to get a copy to Lydia for the Downworlder Council, they were meeting at the Institute this month because Maggie was still too young to leave and Luke wanted to meet the baby every one had been cooing about for the last six months and Magnus probably just wanted to spoil tha baby some more.

The only place other than the Intitute that the baby had been was Magnus' loft, as often as Alec could manage which wasn't as much as Alec wanted, but he felt lighter there than the Institute, it was like he was buried in the dirt when he was at the Institute, he felt free with Magnus, Alec was thankful for Lydia's understanding as she often covered for him whne he was with Magnus, they'd never be more than friends, ALec wouldn't betray his marriage to Lydia, even with her permission which had been given without him asking.

His parents had been furious when he had announced Magnus as her Godfatherand there'd been an unreadable look on Jace and Isabelle's faces when they'd heard. Alec had ignored every attemt to talk about it, sticking to business.

Alec had tried not to regret Maggie's existance but everytime he looked at her he was reminded of the life he had been forced into for his family's sake and his heart felt heavier when he was alone with her so he left Lydia in charge of her and her interactions, unless it was to steal her away to Magnus' where he could almost pretend that he wasn't married to Lydia but Magnus instead, and he focused on fixing Downworder and Shadowhunter relations instead.

"Alec?" Lydia's voice called him back to the present.

"Yeah?" Alec looked at her, blinkin grapidly, attempting to clear his blurry vision.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was drifting further away and Alec's grip on the desk losened as his arm gave out.

He didn't even hear Lydia's scream or feel his body hit the floor as he fell into darkness.


	8. Hale

Summary: Lydia loses her cool

* * *

The Silent Brother shook his head at the gathered people after stepping from the room.

'There is nothing to be done, his soul does not have any will left to remain, it is best to let him return to the Angel.' He told them within their minds.

Isabelle began to sob and turned to Clary to bury her face in the redhead's shoulder.

"We're Parabatai, I could try." Jace said.

The Silent Brother stared towards him, 'What bond you had has faded too much, you ae not enough to bring him back.'

"How dare he?! He was doing just fine a week ago, the Inquisitor said she was considering him for the Clave Council." Maryse snarled.

Lydia passed Maggie to Magnus who took her instinctively and held her tightly as her mother stalked to her grandmother.

~CRACK!~ The noise echoed off teh Institute walls and Maryse held her cheek and opened her mouth in shock.

"You did this, you and your and your husband and your demands of restoring your honor." Lydia snarled, "He started dyig the moment I marked him with the Wedded Rune."

"How dare you!" Robert growled, pointing a finger at her.

"How dare you, you used his siblings against him! Promising to leave them alone if he marrie, he chose me because he knew I wouldn't force him into our marriage bed. He chose me so he had someone on his side! I'm amazed he lasted this long." Lydia ranted, "Especially with his siblings telling him he made the wrong choice and you and the Clave demanding everything from him that made him him. I haven't seen him genuinly smile since I first mentioned Magnus over the Forsaken over two years ago when he stuttered through calling Magnus magical and that he was good at magic.

"And where were any of you? Too caught up in your own lives to see him fadingaway." Lydia snarled at them, "Too selfish to realize what he gave up for you."

Lydia threw a copy of the new Law at Jace, "Read it, that's what he had on top of his deak before he collapsed, it went through to every institute today. Not that it matters for him. Magnus and I are going to say our goodbyes and sit with my husband.

"I hope you and Maryse are proud of yourselves, Robert, you've killed your son with your demands."

Lydia turned and dragged Magnus passed the Silent Brother to sit with Alec as Jace read through the Document.

"What is it?" Simon asked his boyfriend.

"I can marry you in a Shadowhunter Ceremony." Jace whispered.

"But I'm male and a Downworlder." Simon frowned.

"This Document Legalizes same-sex and Downworlder Unions." Jace whispered.

Izzy sniffled, "Let me see that."

Jace handed it over.

"Oh, Alec, I'm sorry fro pushing you." Izzy whispered after she read it.

"This is impossible!" Maryse yelled as she tore the Document from Izzy's hands and read it.

"It's not." Lydia said calmly as she exited the room Alec was in, "That is jsut a copy, Maryse, you can rip it all you want, I'll be reading it to the Institute in an hour and taking a copy to the Downworld Council. After that I don't want to see you back here. Max wil be staying afterall he recieved his first Rune last week."

"You can't ..." Maryse began.

"WATCH ME!" Lydia shouted, "I am Alec's second for running this Institute, after me it is Jace and then Isabelle, this Chain of Command has been approved by the Clave, you are never to be given an Institute again, not with the way you have treated Downworlders in your Area of protection. I reported every interaction that you had with Downworlders and even your children, as of a week ago you were no longer the guardian of Max Light wood, Alec and I are. Max was thrilled whne we told him." Lydia glared at them, "I never want to see you in my Institute again, and the Clave has assured me you never will, Goodbye, Maryse, Robert, enjoy Idris."

Lydia turned her back to them and went to gather the Shadowhunters for the New Law Reading.


	9. And Farewell

Summary: It's time to let go.

* * *

Magnus sat silently next to Alexander's bedside, his right arm around Maggie and his left hand holding tightly to Alexander's.

For hours after Lydia left Magnsu sat there and said nothing, what could he say, Alexander was dying, his soul was fading from his body, the SIlent Brother said it was too late to call him back, all that was left to do was say goodbye.

Max, Isabelle, and Jace had been by to say their farewells and make their own apologies, Lydia having already said hers, she'd come by to drop off supplies for Maggie, not even attempting to take the litte girl from him and telling him not to bother with teh Downworld meeting, she'd called Catarina.

The machine that marked Alexander's breathing and heartrate spiked like he was trying to wake up but couldn't.

Magnus stood and conjured a crib for Maggie, laying the sleepy girl in it and covering her with her favorite blanket, blue with stars on it.

Without thinking too much about it Magnus crawled into Alexander's bed with him moving him carefully so he could hold him gently, his fingers intertwining with Alexander's.

"You can let go, Alexander." Magnus whispered into the younger man's hair, "You did it, Jace and Isabelle can love and marry whoever they want, the Clave has become less prejudiced against Downworlders, some Downworders are even patrolling with Shadowhunters in order to help against Demons and rogue Downworlders. Everything is going to be just fine, we're going to be just fine. You don't have to take care of us anymore." Magnus cleared his throat even as tears wet Alexander's hair as he rested his cheek on it, "You can rest now, let, go, it's going to be fine. It's going to be fine." Magnus' voice cracked as the heart monitor flatlined as Alexander finally let go. "I love you." Magnus whispered into the silent room, the long beep fading into the background as Magnus held onto Alexander's cooling body tightly burying his face into Alexander's hair as he cried.

It was hours later that Lydia was able to pull Magnus away, days before they lit Alexander's funeral pyre, the first to be held outside of the Institute and at night so that the Downworlders that Alec had touched and helped could attend his funeral, and the only one to be intured as a statue and not in the City of Bones, the statue guarded the entrance to the Institute.

Magnus had charmed the winged Statue's outstreatched hands so that when a person touched one of them their intent was read, if they meant any one in the Institute harm they would be denied entrance, if their intentions were pure they were allowed to pass.

It became good luck for Shadowhunters to touch Statue Alexander's hands as they passed out of the Institute, it became almost a guarentee that one would return safe and sound if they had and on the way into the Institute as a thank you for protecting them when they were away from home.

But Shadowhunters were not the only ones to believe in the Angel of the Institute, Downworlders whispered of seeing a Blacke haired angel with a Deflect Rune along his throat guiding young Warlocks to a loft apartment where the High Warlock of Brooklyn lived with his Goddaughter, or walking with newly turned Werewolves on their first full moon, or taking the hands of frightened Vampires and leading them to Raphael Santiago's clan or even taking Seelies back to their Realm's safety.

And Magnus Bane would often find said Angel perched on his balcony where they would sit and Magnus would conjure dinner and they would curl up together and sleep the dawn away until a little Nephilim by name of Magna Lightwood-Bane would bounce on them to wake them, demanding pancakes.

* * *

A/N: That happyish ending came out of nowhere, this was just going to be sad all the way through when I started it.


End file.
